Iron Trust
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony's trust was to the people. He had put all his faith that New York had his back. That no matter what happened, they trusted him to protect them. So, when the whole state finds it necessary to kick him out of NY, Tony's trust is broken and he plan's to prove to them that they need him more than they think. Even if it means he has to leave all that he loves behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me, i had to okay? I was flooded with ideas this weekend and well, i couldn't let this one go to waste. Sometimes I can't turn down a story idea. I guess you could say, i'm weak minded, or my mind isn't the best at focusing on one thing. Sorry...**

**Just to let you guys know, NO ONE, but Howard (and the few others), know who Iron man is. The secret never got out, but the alien invasion did happen, and without the 'kiss' at the end..sorry. Just part of the plot...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is NOT mine, i really hate having to write that all the time. ITS OBVIOUS, IMAA isn't mine!**

Tony rubbed circles around his temples in frustration; trying to ease his rising headache. He closed his eyes in deep thought, ignoring the warning sirens blaring from his phone that was set a bit too loud. Finally deciding that the noise was too much for his poor mind to handle, he shut off the alarm, not bothering to check what the situation was.

For he knew, it wasn't really trouble. Like the last time his phone blared in warning. "Supposedly" Killer Shriek and Unicorn had gone on an evil rampage, destroying everything. When he'd arrived at the 'scene' he could honestly say that almost half of New York was there. Or the entirety of NYC. No Killer Shriek _or _Unicorn in sight. Never in his life, had he expected the reason for the fake distress calls.

Even the Governor was there, standing on a raised pedestal. At first he thought it was some sort of celebration or something to praise his hard work in keeping New York safe, in keeping the world safe. Oh how wrong he was. Actually, technically speaking, or in short terms, they were trying to _kick him out _of New York. Of course hiding behind the reason that he 'attracted' unwanted attention to New York and bringing back his dad's one comment about Iron man causing more damage than the villains themselves.

Of course almost the whole state would miraculously come to back them up.

So far, all that Tony did was back off and give them space. He originally thought that it was just a 'phase' that the state was going through since after all in only about one month there was almost 3 major attacks on New York alone. Only one of which, was actually looking for Iron man.

But as weeks passed, nothing changed. Every time NY was attacked and Tony saved the day, only some pedestrians cheered for him. The rest just shook their heads as they thought of how much the city would have to pay for damage. Tony was glad that kids were still on his side. Whenever they had a chance, they stopped Tony and told him that adults were dumb and stupid and that he shouldn't go away. It was sweet really.

Though as more weeks passed and yet another major attack went by New York, almost all of the state were enraged that Iron man hasn't left. All over the news they were telling iron man to leave the state, to leave the country, to go away, to go anywhere but NY.

Pepper and Rhodey tried to be supportive, but after the first few weeks, Tony stopped listening. School became more and more difficult for him to concentrate with all the gossip of the students flying around about their opinions on the big Iron Man ordeal. Some said that he should stay, cause who else will stand up to giant alien monsters? But others said that we wouldn't need a hero if Iron man didn't attract all the villains to them. Some even went so far as to say that Iron man was evil and just wanted attention and fame so calls villains to attack, then stops them. Their evidence was simple; the fact that Tony never _killed _the villain.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts by the armory door opening. He looked over to see Pepper and Rhodey walk in with their arms crossed.

They both looked at him with disappointment. Tony tried to pretend that the disappointment wasn't aimed at him.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked. "The Maggia are getting away!"

"The Maggia?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pepper said to Tony slowly as if he had no brain. "The. Maggia. Are. Robbing. A. Jewelry. Store. With. Guns."

"Why can't you deal with it?" Tony asked.

"Because I can't." Pepper said loudly. "My armor is _still _broken down from _three weeks ago._"

"I've been busy." Tony said looking away. He really should have fixed it by now.

"You've been busy?" Pepper said with raised eyebrows. "You've apparently been able to fix both yours and Rhodey's, and even upgrade his armor. _His _of all the armors. In only _two _of the three weeks."

When Tony didn't answer, Rhodey walked over. "Tony, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tony said.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "I doubt it, but fine. Have it your way. I'll go deal with it since you don't want to."

Tony sighed and took a seat at the controller chair. "Thanks, I'll watch over from here."

Rhodey sighed in return as he armored up. Not so excited to go out there, since he too was under fire for all of this.

…

The next few days, luckily went flying by with no attacks or anything. The news finally stopped putting their threats of using 'armed forces' to bring iron man down if he didn't back off and leave, as the top story. Which didn't mean that they stopped, they just stopped putting it up as a priority.

But Tony still listened for anything new to pop up since something always did. He pretended to ignore his father's worried glances when he stormed out of the living room or in some cases, the house. He tried to ignore the sidelong glares he kept getting from Pepper who was currently ignoring him, but only walked with him because Rhodey still did.

Rhodey mainly followed Tony to find the right moment to try and knock some sense into Tony since after days and days of ignoring the need to save the city. But he was worried that something might snap in Tony and he could hurt himself. It was hard to imagine that only a little over a month ago, it was almost impossible to stop Tony from throwing his life on the line for some stranger, but now, he was the one that had to do so.

It was also hard to think that Tony had also smiled back then, but smiles seemed like only a distant memory.

"Tony, you've got to ignore them." Rhodey insisted on the walk home. "Just think about it, just because they don't want you here, it doesn't mean that they don't _need _you."

"Well, I saved lives because it made me feel like I was more than just a rich arrogant teen that everyone pitied because I lost my dad. It made me feel like even I was able to inspire the kids and the adults." Tony said stopping, before walking ahead. "Now, all I do is spread hate, and I really would like to hold on to the little amount of respect that this city had for me."

"Tony, they'll get over it." Rhodey pressed. "I know we thought that at first, but you're Tony Stark. You'll find a way to get back in their good books again."

"Trust is so hard to build up, yet easy to lose," Tony started. "Yet, I trusted the city to back me up instantly. I hadn't thought twice before saving their lives, now they turn their backs on me. Rhodey, they're ready to send the military after me."

"I know it seems bad, but you really need to calm down. They don't want to send the military after you. You just need to prove to them that they need you." Rhodey said looking to his best friend. "Just prove to them that the military isn't an option."

Tony stopped with a thoughtful look on his face and his two friend turned to face him. A small smile spread on Tony's lips, but his eyes were anything but happy. "You know what Rhodey? You're right, thanks!"

Rhodey and Pepper shared a worried glance at Tony's mischievous tone. They stayed behind has Tony walked cheerfully to his house. When he was out of ear shot, Pepper elbowed Rhodey.

"Ow!" Rhodey said shooting Pepper a glare. "What was that for?"

"You just gave Tony an idea." Pepper said. "A bad one by the looks of it."

"Oh…crap."

**So, i hope this was good enough to spend my time on. I really hope you guys enjoy this story. The idea was simply to good to pass, well in my opinion. Plus, i think it's unique. I haven't seen any stories like this, that i remember at least...but enough babbling. **

**Tell me what you guys think! I'm real excited to hear what you guys have to say! :) I think i really should focus more on you guys then myself, so next chapter, I'll do some shout outs! :) How 'bout it? But for now i'll stick with the good o'fashioned THANKS! So, thank you so much for reading my story! (all my stories) Before i found FanFicion, I swear, my days were filled of watching boring TV and being lost if i didn't have a book i was interested in reading, but now, theres a never ending list of stories to read from WONDERFUl authors! **

**Fun Fact: _I'm really a sucker for candy, yes i have a humungous sweet tooth, and you could bribe me with candy and i'll pretty much just drop what i'm doing to get it. _**

**So before i go, you guys all know of the cars that only have two doors, but still have a back seat right? And you have to move the seat forward to get back? well, we have one of those, and well the other day I was trying to climb into the back seat, since the front seat was taken, and um well, the seat broke the other week and only the top part of the seat moves forward instead of the whole seat so, i managed to get my bottom stuck between where the back door 'would' be if there was one and the front seat and my feet got stuck in the broken seat belt that was hanging by the floor. I was stuck there for almost 10 minutes while my mom laughed going, "Big butt so what," quoting Ed, Edd, and eddy. -.-  
**

**Well, enough of that, i don't want to bore you away, SO BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I have discovered a new love for this story! :D Not that i didn't love it in the first place, but now..hehehe, it's just wacky how much i wanted to write for this chapter, but i told myself it wasn't the right time yet...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own IMAA, and well, its not mine, it's that simple.  
**

The next few days, Rhodey and Pepper didn't see a sign of Tony. At first they figured he'd got lost in a project, but didn't yell at him because it was a weekend after all. Though once it was the following Wednesday, they started to worry. So they barged up to the armory; ready to scold their friend for being so ignorant, but when they arrived, they found the armory door locked. Their access codes denied.

They tried to call, they tried his house, but no matter what they tried, they hadn't gotten a chance at contact. So with worrisome faces, they went their own ways, and went home. It was the end of the week, signally a whole week that Tony 'disappeared'. They suspected that he locked himself up in the armory to work on something, but they still worried about the total disconnect with them.

It was that Sunday morning that they next saw him. He found the two hanging out doing some big project that was due the following Tuesday at Rhodey's house. Pepper found it surprising that Tony didn't stink like he usually did once he finished a big project.

Though, he didn't lack the usual dark shadows under his eyes, his pale skin; paler, and the way he looked skinnier than usual. Despite his lack of health, he seemed happy. His eyes seemed to glow as his lips spread into a smile when he walked up to the two teens.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be ignoring him.

"Hey Pep!" Tony said hugging her. "Hey Rhodey."

Rhodey who was still holding the sheet he was reading for instructions, waved slowly at Tony. "Hey…long time no see…"

Tony threw himself on the couch of the living room they were all in and sighed tiredly, but happily at the same time. Pepper could see by the rigid poster of which he held when he sat, that he was sore. If her suspicions were right, and he'd stayed up for countless all-nighters, he'd probably been in the same position for hours on end, not even pausing to stretch, eat, nap, or move.

"What I miss?" Tony asked.

Pepper didn't like how he spoke. He sounded as if he'd only missed one class instead of a whole week of school. Plus, considering his mood from the last time they saw him, smiles and cheerful easiness, wasn't exactly reassuring despite their wishes for him to cheer up.

"Lots," Pepper said. "Everything."

"I thought you were ignoring me." Tony commented, his eyes focusing on her.

She felt uneasy under his gaze. "I was, but I think a week is over doing it."

"I figured you'd drop it." Tony said yawning.

"I didn't." She spat, her tone uneven. "I'm just choosing to forget about what happened."

Tony shook his head his stare faltering only slightly as he turned his gaze to Rhodey who was watching the two with wary eyes. "What's that?" He said gesturing to the paper in his friend's hands.

He stood up to stand behind Rhodey's shoulder and read the first paragraph with a speck of interest. His interest flew right out the window when he realized it was another huge drama skit, based entirely on a new romance.

"What story is it this time?" Tony asked sitting back down. "Don't tell me it's Romeo & Juliet. That story's old."

Rhodey chuckled lightly, but Pepper still felt uneasy. "Actually, it's still Shakespeare, but one of his older plays."

"I see." Tony said, then clapped his hands, smiling. "Well, I've come by wondering if you two would like to the carnival with me. It closes tonight, so I'd thought we'd go check it out if you haven't already."

Pepper and Rhodey shared a worried look, but Rhodey turned back to his friend. "Who are you and what have you done with Tony?"

For a second, Tony's eyes flashed with fear that his friend had the impression that he'd gone evil. Then he'd notice the small glint in Rhodey's eyes, then laughed. "I see how it is. You don't want to go ride awesome rides and eat that yummy unhealthy carnival food."

Tony began to walk out of the house, tempting his friends to follow him. Then in a slow, taunting singsong voice, "I'm paying!"

His two friends forgot all about their friend's weird behavior with bright smiles as they followed him out the door.

…

As everyday does, the day came to an end. The sun set and the iridescent moon was already shining in the starlit sky. Rhodey, who'd already left for a phone call from his mom, telling him that it was late and he had to go home. Tony said that he'd walk Pepper home, and Pepper hadn't objected, so Rhodey went on his way.

Have way to Pepper's home, Pepper was walking home on sore feet as she trailed behind Tony who was persistent to make it home before the clock hit 10. By the end of the day, she had grown used to Tony's unusual cheerfulness, she even almost forgot why she had started to ignore him in the first place.

But she was painfully reminded when Tony said something, she figured wasn't meant for her, but for a bug that flew into his face. She ended up giggling at his silly comment about stupid bugs with less intelligence than Happy, which she cut herself off in an instant.

At the steps of her house, Tony stopped her with his hands over her shoulders. His put his face awfully close to hers and she felt her heart flutter quickly as she felt his breath against her lips. The only light in the neighborhood was lit over their heads, illuminating their faces.

"Tony…" She breathed, remembering.

Tony shushed her and shook his head. "I know, you've made yourself very clear about how you feel about this, but…" His voice trailed off.

She could see his eyes were filled with conflict with himself, as if debating something. His easy breezy attitude flew out with the wind, his uneasy attitude from the previous week, returning. She knew she should probably back away from him, but the way her heart beat and the way her breath was caught in her throat, she felt as if gravity was keeping her frozen.

She watched as his closed his eyes, with a tired sigh and leaned his forehead against her own. "Tony…" She breathed again, not able to move herself, but thought the best approach was to get him to move.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice soft.

"For what-!"

Tony pressed his lips on Pepper's with a sense of urgency. One of his hands embraced the side of Pepper's face with a feathery light touch as if he was afraid if he touched any rougher, she'd shatter. His thumb wavered back and forth on her cheek, a slight tremble to his hand. But Pepper knew she shouldn't evoke anything more, but she found herself melting into his touch. She kissed him back with the same amount of urgency that he seemed to have.

She leaned into his hand and she heard him gasp as he broke away for a mere second, before kissing her again. Pepper felt as if her heart tried to leap out of her chest and she pressed herself against Tony, her arms moving to go around his neck, but before she could do so, his free hand slipped into hers, only allowing one of her two hands to go around his neck.

For a moment they stood there, kissing under the glowing lights that were golden, blending wildly with the lustrous shine of the moon. Pepper felt Tony shift, but she didn't care as long as he didn't stop. He removed his hand from hers and shifted some more, but Pepper only pressed up against him more as the kiss deepened.

But when she felt a piece of paper slip into her fingers, she backed away, her hands and face feeling abuzz. Her whole body was tingling and her heart was flipping and fluttering and leaping; going mad. She stared at Tony then to the paper in her hands.

It was small, folded into a homemade envelope, and colored blue. So innocent, but why did she feel as if it carried the weight of the world?

"Tony," She breathed once again. "What-?"

"I'm sorry." He simply said, his face burning red. "I'm sorry."

With that he turned to walk away, but she stopped him, not bothering to read the note yet. "Don't leave."

"Pepper," He started.

"You can't just kiss me, then leave." Pepper insisted. "You…why?"

Tony bit his lip, but put on a small smile. "You know why." He muttered softly. "Goodnight Pep."

With that he reluctantly let go of her hand, his eyes not meeting hers as he quickly made his way away from her house, leaving an uneasy redhead behind.

She watched as he walked out of sight, in the dark of night, his silhouette disappearing rapidly. Once he was out of sight completely, she looked down to the note that was clasped tightly in her hand. She opened it with much reluctance, letting a small slip of white paper fall out of the tiny blue envelope and watched as it spun with no thought as if fell to the ground.

She picked it up, before allowing her brown eyes to read it. It was the address to the old armory, the one that was blown up, and now just a bunch of rubble mess until the city decided to do something about it.

She flipped it over to make sure there was nothing on the back, but there, in Tony's neat, boyish handwriting;

_For the record, I'd never stopped thinking of you._

_~Tony _

**O.O How was it? I tried to put as much emotion in the last part, I'm especially curious on what you guys think of this chapter! :) I really wouldn't be surprised if this gets updated soon. **

**Fun Fact: _I love anything Sherlock Holmes related...well almost. I like the movies, (The ones with RDJ) I like the new modern version called Elementary, and i'm just starting on the books._**

**Next chapter, you guys get to see what happened between Pepper and Tony to make Pepper ignore him...O.o! And you'll all get to find out what's with Tony! (not that you haven't guessed, but eh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the next chapter, for all of you that were waiting. **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine.**

When Pepper finally decided to check the clock, she realized that she had been standing outside, alone, for almost an hour, if not longer. For a minute, she felt as if she should do something, something other than standing around when Tony was doing who knows what.

Why else would he kiss her and run, leaving some note behind?

Whether or not he did it because he wanted to or to say something, he couldn't or wouldn't say, she didn't care. To her they both said he was about to do something dangerous, risky, or possibly something heartbreaking. Either way, she didn't like it.

When she had gone inside her dad left her a note saying he'd gone off on a mission, possible requiring multiple days gone. So, she didn't have to sneak out of the house as quiet as she thought possible.

She was going to figure out what the address meant, no matter what. She wasn't going to wait until the next day, because the next day was Monday. No way, was she going to school with this on her mind. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on a single thing, at least until she got this off her back.

…

_(Flashback)_

_Pepper stepped through the armory door with her lips spread in a bright smile. She scanned the room looking for Tony who, of course, was absorbed into working on his armor. Once she spotted him, she walked over next to him, her hands clasped together. _

"_Guess what?" She said, smiling as she leaned over the other side of the workbench._

_Tony set down the screwdriver he was using and stretched as he looked up at Pepper. "What?"_

"_I'm guessing you haven't seen the news lately?" She asked. _

"_No, I've been busy." Tony said, not mentioning, but still hinting at the latest attack on New York that did major damage to the Iron Man and Rescue armor._

"_I know, but listen, there was a whole school that protested against the notion to kick out Iron Man." Pepper said cheerfully. "All the kids and teachers were all protesting that you should stay."_

_Tony blinked once, before smiling. "Do you know what school?"_

"_Tomorrow Academy." Pepper said. "They all love you."_

_Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you and Rhodey had something to do with it?"_

"_Only partly." Pepper said. "Speaking of Rhodey, where is he? I haven't seen him yet."_

"_Oh him? He had to go home, his cousins are visiting." Tony said standing up. _

_The two teens moved on to homework that Pepper had due, and Tony had overdue. Which he quickly finished and moved onto helping Pepper who was biting her eraser in frustration. _

"_I hate algebra!" She said pushing her math book away. "I think it's out to get me."_

_Tony chuckled. "Don't take it out on the book, it didn't do anything to you."_

_Pepper rolled her eyes and pulled the book closer as she explained what she was struggling on, which Tony easily in two seconds already solved it. Though he showed her an easy step, which clicked something in Pepper's head, and she realized how easy it really was. _

_The two sat there as Pepper finished up the rest of her homework. When she had, she looked over to Tony, who was staring off into space towards the floor. She waved a hand in front of his face and he jumped and looked at her. _

"_Sorry," he said, scratching his neck. _

"_It's okay." Pepper replied._

_Tony stood up and offered his hand to Pepper, who took it to pull herself up. "Thanks." _

_He nodded and for a split moment, the two realized that they were standing awfully close to each other so Pepper took a step away, smiling sheepishly. But Tony stood his ground. When Pepper looked at his eyes, she could see he was thinking whether or not he should say something. She patiently waited._

"_Thanks," He started finally. "For being here."_

_Startled, she hardly had time to react when he gave her a hug. "Uh…you're welcome."_

"_I'm serious, you're always there for me when I need you the most, when I feel most down." Tony continued. "I'm not lying when I say, you're probably my most reliable friend."_

"_Aside from Rhodey." Pepper was quick to mention. _

"_Yeah well, I've known him all my life, that doesn't count." Tony said looking down at Pepper. _

"_Not all your life." Pepper pointed out. "Since you were seven."_

"_Not my point." Tony said. _

"_Then what was-!"_

_Pepper was stopped when Tony leaned in and kissed her. She froze for a moment, still registering what was happening. Though, when she did, she was quick to push him away, shocked. "Tony!"_

"_I'm sorry," Tony said, his face flaming red. "I-it's just…I…Pep, I think…I've fallen in love with you…"_

"_Tony!" Pepper said, her face flushing red. "I-"_

"_I know, I really shouldn't have done that." Tony said backing away. "My mistake, just forget that ever happened."_

"_Tony, I'm flattered you care about me, but…" Pepper said, not sure what to say. "Tony, think about it. I don't think a relationship is the best at the moment."_

_Tony's face got redder. "Pep, I said I was sorry. I even said to forget about it, please don't make a fit about it. I understand."_

"_With the whole Iron man thing going on, you stressing, all those big fights where I have no idea whether or not you'll come back, and all that, I don't think you have time for a relationship. Especially with me, because then I'll only add to your worries." Pepper ranted as if she hadn't heard him. _

"_Pepper, I already worry about you." Tony said. "I can't stop thinking about you. I really don't think a relationship would change anything about how much I worry."_

"_Still," Pepper defended. "You're just tired, I'm sure you don't even understand what you're saying."_

"_I'm not tired, I'd actually gotten a full nights rest yesterday." Tony said proud of the fact. _

"_Tony, I just don't think I'm ready." Pepper admitted. "Please, just drop it."_

"_Drop what?" Tony asked as Pepper sighed. _

"_Drop the feelings, stop thinking about me, at least like that, we're only friends." Pepper said, almost harshly. _

"_Okay, fine." Tony said, his face dropping of emotions. She could hardly tell if he was mad, sad, or just plain unaffected by her words. "I'll stop thinking about you, but you can't blame iron man for all of this."_

"_I'm not-!" _

"_Yes you are." Tony snapped, interrupting her. "You said that with all this iron man business and even all the fights I get into. Other than you're not ready, I can't see any other reason, why you're being so stubborn."_

"_Excuse me?" Pepper said, her hands on her hips. "Stubborn?"_

"_Yes, stubborn!" Tony replied. _

"_You know what, fine." Pepper said flatly as she rubbed her temples. "I need some space, and thanks for the help." She finished gesturing to her bag as she picked it up._

_She began to walk away from Tony as he looked at her back with slightly pained eyes. "Pep, I'm sorry!"_

_But she ignored him, knowing that she just needed her space._

_(Flashback end)_

…

Pepper shook her head, blinking tears out of her eyes as she arrived at the old armory. She hated that memory. It reminded her of what could have been, what she so desperately wanted since they first met, but of course, like an idiot, she panicked and turned him down. Telling him to completely get rid of his feelings for her, which she had been positive that she'd succeeded in doing. At least until now.

She remembered she'd went home and cried on her bed, ignoring her dad's calls that dinner was ready. She really didn't like that she turned him down, but she was being honest when she said that a relationship was exactly the opposite of what Tony needed. With the whole Iron man deal, he hardly could handle keeping calm after saving the city and only receiving boo's and disappointment. How could he handle having to take her on dates, buying her presents, and protecting her?

She'd thought that being in a relationship was just going to slow him down, but now she was starting to think that maybe his feelings for her were what kept him going. But now, she lost that chance. She also wasn't lying when she said she wasn't ready herself. Sure, she was more worried about him about the subject, and sure she really wanted to be with him, but he wasn't the only one under pressure of the state.

Once again shaking her head to clear herself of the thoughts, she wandered closer to the broken down armory. She stepped over rubble, under fallen debris, and around large clumps on the ground. She was about to pull out her phone, because it was so dark, but found herself instead, in an open clearing, lit by candles, since lights were all broken and burnt.

More painful memories of all the good times they spent here together. Tony, Rhodey, and herself. She hated how hanging out in this place seemed like it was only yesterday that it was still standing.

Shaking her head, she wondered if it was Tony who lit the place up with candles. She assumed so, because he had written the address for this place for her go to. She climbed over a large piece of debris, which she suspected was part of the wall or ceiling, to find a box with another note on it.

She walked up and picked up the note, which read:

_Do not open the box, and only use it if it's an absolute emergency._

_~Tony_

She eyed the box curiously before she bent over to pick it up. She wondered what was in the box and why she had to use it if it was an emergency. She groaned when she realized it was so heavy. She started to make her way out of the old armory, with many troubles. She had to lift it on top of debris and shove it under other debris, and do all that herself. It took her awhile and when she finally made it out, she felt so tired, she could lay down where she was and fall asleep.

She even thought that she could go to the Rhodes' house and sleep there, but it was a school night, so Roberta wouldn't allow it. She was so going to confront Tony when he came to school next. This was not something she enjoyed doing.

For now, she just yawned and clutched the box tightly, before she walked off.

…

He ran off leaving the redhead behind him. Not even bothering to look back, for he knew that it would only change his mind. But he couldn't change his mind, he'd vowed not to. He had to do this. He kept running until he was at the edge of the city, at the armory.

He looked at the armory with an almost apologetic look. Of course he felt bad, but again, he vowed he couldn't change his mind. He walked inside with a mission in mind. The instant he walked in the armory, he began to set it up.

…

Tony ran off gaining some distance glad for the area the armory was at. There was no buildings around it, at least which were occupied. He stopped running, and turned around.

Just as the armory exploded.

He didn't linger around any longer and called on a taxi, who's driver was staring at the armory in the distance with worry. Tony just gave the driver directions on where to go.

**Okay, I admit, I'm not very proud of this chapter, but hey, i tried. So, How did you guys like it? Was it any good?**

**Fun Fact: _I used to go to my grandma's for the entire summer and she lived about 5 hours away from home... and yes, i got homesick a lot, but i had lots of fun because that's where i got swimming lessons every year._**

**_The next thing i'm going to try and update will be either Haunted Shadows, Baby Phase, or Not So Ordinary. Maybe. Well, I'm going to go now, so Bye, REVIEW!_**


End file.
